Reencuentro
by Siasira
Summary: Hermione y Draco eran pareja,pero terminan cuando él la abandona sin razón aparente. Ahora vuelven a encontrarse. Ella a rehecho su vida,¿y él?
1. Default Chapter

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

El hospital San Mungo se encontraba bastante en calma esa tarde. Apenas había una centena de magos y brujas heridos por todo el hospital, poco, comparado con lo que normalmente había. Hasta se podría decir que era una tarde tranquila. Todo se estaba haciendo lento y con calma. Los sanadores no estaban tan atareados como de costumbre, una suerte, claro.

Hermione Granger se encontraba paseando por la cuarta planta. Iba muy deprisa, y alguien la iba llamando:

¡Señorita Granger!- pero ella la ignoraba- ¡Señorita Granger!

¿Qué pasa Emily, mi turno ya ha acabado. Estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa así que por favor…-y se dio la media vuelta con intención de marcharse.

Pero señorita Granger-dijo la joven rubia- tiene un aviso importante en la primera planta, una mordedura de dragón. Aquí tiene el historial del paciente- y le entregó la hoja con manos temblorosas.

A ver…- dijo ella cogiéndolo y leyéndolo- con esto podría llevarme aquí hasta media noche… que se encargue otro. Toma- y le devolvió el historial- me voy a casa. Hasta mañana Emily.

No tan rápido señorita Granger.

Hermione reconoció inmediatamente esa voz. El sanador jefe. Su jefe.

¡Se-señor Harker!- dijo fingiendo sorpresa- pe- pensé que estaba usted en…

Pensó usted mal, señorita Granger. ¿Puede explicarme por qué no está usted en la primera planta, viendo qué le sucede a ese paciente?- preguntó su jefe.

Pues porque pens…- le cortó de inmediato.

Me da igual lo que usted piense, búsquese otra excusa y vaya a ver a ese enfermo¿de acuerdo?- y se marchó por el pasillo de al lado.

Emily, dame el historial. Esta va a ser una larga noche.

0000000000000000000000

¡No puedo creerlo Ginny¡De verdad que no puedo!- gritaba un dolido Harry Potter

¡Por favor Harry, no te pongas así¡lo nuestro no puede acabar de esta manera!

Yo creía que me querías… que lo nuestro iba a ser para siempre- le decía abatido y triste- pero ya veo que para ti todo ha sido un juego tonto.

¡No! Para nada, sino todo lo contrario- las lagrimas surcaban sus rosadas mejillas- ha sido, y es lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado.

¿Entonces que hacías besando a otro¿es que te aburro¿Qué ya no es como era antes¿Qué es entonces? Dímelo- la cogió fuertemente de los hombros- ¡dímelo!

Yo…no

¿No lo sabes¿es eso?

Harry por favor, no me hagas esto- le rogó la pelirroja.

Está bien, no contestes. Tu silencio me lo dice todo. Pero escúchame bien, Ginny Weasley, esto no te lo perdonaré jamás.- le hecho una ultima mirada y se fue, dando un portazo, dejando sola y llorando a la que fue su novia.

0000000000000000000000

Blaise Zabinni se encontraba intranquilo, dando vueltas en la sala en la que esperaba noticias de su amigo herido. Alguien entro en la habitación.

¿Señor….Zabinni?- pregunto una sanadora.

Si, soy yo. Oiga, llevo aquí mas de una hora y todavía no he tenido ni una sola noticia de lo que le ocurre a mi amigo- dijo un agitado Blaise.

Cálmese por favor. Estamos a la espera de un sanador cualificado para est…

¡Me da igual el sanador cualificado¡Está muy grave y tienen que verlo ya!- gritó.

Señor, escúcheme, si no se calma, no podré decirle lo que le va a pasar a su amigo.

Está bien, está bien, ya me calmo.-dijo el ex Slytherin acercándose un poco más a la sanadora.

Bien. Su amigo se encuentra inconsciente, y ahora van a operarle. No creemos que despierte hasta mañana.- le dijo dulcemente- ahora puede pasar a verlo. Sígame.

0000000000000000000000

Hermione, me han dicho que has tenido bronca con el jefe- dijo un sanador con voz malévola.

Oh, cállate Harris- le respondió ella fastidiada.

Esto fue culpa de Collins, si él no se hubiera ido a casa y hubiera terminado su turno, yo estaría ahora en mi casita…. Pero en fin.- lanzó un suspiro.

Sí, sí, a casita con tu novio y con… ¡la cama!- le dijo una quisquillosa compañera.

Bueno, ya está. A trabajar. ¿Qué estáis esperando¡Entrad al quirófano!- ya le estaban sacando de quicio.

Es que el paciente tiene visita, un amigo lo está viendo.- le comentaron.

Pues no pienso esperar. A ver, dejadme pasar, voy a sacarlo de ahí.

Fue hasta dentro y vio a un hombre moreno y alto al lado de la cama del enfermo. Hablándole. "Pero si está inconsciente. No va a escucharle" razonó ella. Fue hasta él y le tocó un hombro.

Señor disculpe, tenemos que operar a su a…-el aludido se dio la vuelta y se ella se quedó petrificada al reconocerlo.

Perdón, no la estaba escuchando.- le dijo aún sin reconocerla.

¿Zabinni?- preguntó tímidamente.

Sí soy yo. ¿Nos conocemos…?- pero cayó en la cuenta de quien era.- ¡Granger!- dijo asombrado.-Cuanto tiempo. No nos vemos desde que…

No quiero recordarlo. Eso ya ha pasado- recordó melancólicamente.- Y… ¿Quién es tu amigo?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a la camilla-Tengo que saber a quien opero…-se quedo paralizada.- Oh, dios mío. No pienso operarle. No, definitivamente no.- y salió de la habitación.

Hermione¿ya has conseguido que la visita salga de la habitación…?- le preguntaron sus compañeros.

Pero ella no respondió. Se fue corriendo hacia el pasillo contiguo y se apoyo en la pared, acalorada. "No puede ser. Otra vez no, por favor". Las lágrimas luchaban por salir y ella lo impedía cerrando los ojos. Se prometió no volver a verlo nunca más. Se prometió que no lloraría más por él. Y ahora… otra vez.

Blaise Zabinni se encontraba preocupado buscando a Hermione. Cuando ella salio de la habitación habló con los sanadores que estaban esperando fuera y le dijeron que sin ella, que era la cualificada para esta operación, no podían hacer su trabajo. Rápidamente salio a buscarla por los pasillos. Después de buscarla por un rato, la encontró.

Se acercó hasta ella y se puso delante. Ella ni se inmutó.

Granger -le habló él- Granger, por favor escúchame- y le cogió de la barbilla suavemente para que le mirara.- Él está inconsciente, no va a saber quien le operó- le razonó.

¿Y si alguien se lo dice?- le preguntó con las mejillas surcadas de lagrimas.- ¿qué voy a hacer? no quiero que sepa que existo, yo he rehecho mi vida y…- sollozó- no…quiero- sollozó mas fuerte y se tapó la cara con las manos.- Vete, no quiero que me veas llorar.

¿Lo dices en serio? Te he visto llorar muchas veces, Hermione- le dijo quitándole las manos de la cara.-Venga, tienes que ser fuerte. Lo operas, te vas a casa y descansas. Cuando vuelvas mañana, él ya no estará aquí.

Lo pensó por unos instantes. "Mañana él no estará aquí, yo podré seguir mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado. Además, soy una muy buena sanadora. Se recuperará pronto y no volveré a verlo más por el hospital". Se convenció.

Está bien. Lo haré. Pero tu no le dirás que he estado aquí¿verdad?- le preguntó mientras se marchaba.

Verdad-le confirmó, con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron diciendo que algún día tenían que tomarse un café y contarse todo lo que habían hecho estos años. Se despidieron creyendo que no volverían a verse más.

Hermione fue corriendo hacia donde sus compañeros la estaban esperando para comenzar la operación que tan larga jornada les estaba dando.

Llegó hasta ellos con una sonrisa en la cara y dispuesta a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Su trabajo.

Venga chicos, que no tenemos todo el día- les dijo sonriente.

Que rápido te recuperas, Herm. Seguro que ha sido ese moreno. ¿Me lo presentarás algún día…?- preguntó una amiga.

Sí, claro. Algún día…-le respondió irónica.

Y se cerró la puerta de la sala en la que Hermione iba a hacer la operación más difícil de toda su corta vida. Operar al que fue su primer y único amor. Draco Malfoy.

0000000000000000000000

Sentado en la antigua butaca de su padrino, y con una botella de coñac en la mano, estaba el-niño-que-vivió. Aunque ya no era ningún niño, era un hombre. Un hombre con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Tenía el corazón destrozado por una mujer. La mujer con la que creyó que pasaría el resto de su vida, la mujer de su vida. Pero todos sus sueños quedaron en el olvido cuando la vio a ella, Ginny Weasley, besándose con otro hombre.

No podía creer lo que veía, se decía que esa chica no era ella, pero su pelo era inconfundible.

No podía ser la chica con la que había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, no.

No podía ser la chica con la que tantas veces se había besado y acariciado, no podía ser ella.

No podía ser la que en ese momento le estaba traicionando.

Y él apagaba su dolor, el dolor que le estaba matando, el de su corazón, bebiendo. En ese momento ni sus amigos, ni sus compañeros, podían ayudarle, solo la bebida.

Y así, como estaba, botella en mano y el corazón roto, se durmió. Se durmió para poder soñar, en su mundo feliz de los sueños, que ella seguía con el.

0000000000000000000000

Llegó a casa con la mirada bastante apagada y con los recuerdos a flor de piel. El tiempo que pasó junto al rubio. Sin duda los mejores momentos que ha podido pasar junto a alguien.

Pasó durante el último curso en Hogwarts, su segunda casa, cuando tenía 17 años. Sonrió. ¡Qué buenos años pasó en ese castillo! Daría lo que fuese por volver a pasarlos. Allí encontró la amistad, que aún permanecía intacta después de 6 años desde su salida de la escuela, y por supuesto encontró el amor.

El amor más grande que ha podido tener. Recordó cuando se escondían de los demás estudiantes, cuando aun no sabían su romance, sus besos furtivos por los pasillos en mitad de la noche, sus escapadas nocturnas para ver las estrellas, sus paseos por Hosmeade…todo.

Lo peor llegó cuando los amigos de ambos lo descubrieron. Pero en ese momento lo único que pudieron hacer fue reírse. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

**--------------FLASH BACK------------**

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y la biblioteca estaba solitaria. No había ningún alumno por los pasillos. Hermione les había dicho a sus dos amigos que estaría en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo. Draco hizo lo mismo con los suyos.

Ninguno de los dos corría peligro de que los castigaran ya que podían decir que estaban en una ronda de prefectos. Un plan perfecto.

Se encontraron allí, y sin saludarse se comieron a besos.

De repente oyeron algo, pero a ellos les dio igual y siguieron con los suyo.

He oído un ruido- dijo Hermione siempre expectante a cualquier hecho.

Que mas da, será algún elfo, en esta escuela hay a montones.-y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que en ese mismo momento Harry Potter y Ron Weasley estaban viendo esa escena bajo la capa invisible del joven Potter. Llevaban la mochila de su amiga, pensando que se le había olvidado en su Sala Común.

Seguían mirando atónitos la escena, para ellos repugnante, en la que su mejor amiga y su peor enemigo participaban. Pero vieron, que la puerta de la entrada se abría dejando paso a Blaise Zabinni junto con Pansy Parkinson.

En cuantos los dos Slytherins vieron lo que estaba pasando se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los enamorados.

¡Draco¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- gritó una eufórica Pansy.

¡Pa-Pansy, Blaise!- dijo colorado soltándose de Hermione pero aun manteniéndola por la cintura.- Pues… ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí¿Acaso estabais espiándome?- preguntó, intentando cambiar los acusados.

¡Por supuesto que no!- intervino Blaise-¡veníamos a traerte el libro de aritmancia, sin el cual no podrías hacer el trabajo para aritmancia! Pero ya vemos que estas haciendo otro tipo de trabajo…

En ese momento los dos Griffindors que estaban bajo la capa, miraban atentos la escena tranquilamente, decidiendo el momento de intervenir, hasta que el pelirrojo diviso una pequeña araña, para él un monstruo. Pegó un grito y se cayó al suelo trayendo consigo a su compañero y dejándolos descubiertos ante los ojos de los demás.

Hermione los reconoció al instante, y fue rápidamente a su encuentro.

¡Harry, Ron¡Que hacéis a esta hora de la noche en la biblioteca!- creyendo que acababan de llegar y no habían visto la escena de los Slys.

Podríamos preguntarte a ti lo mismo¿no crees, Hermione?- preguntó el Weasley mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su compañero.

Ya os he dicho, que estoy haciendo un trabajo de…-empezó ella.

Un trabajo. Un trabajo sobre que¿sobre "como besar a Draco Malfoy"? – preguntaron.

Se quedó totalmente blanca y solo pudo retroceder hasta sentarse en una silla junto con Draco.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, todos estaban alrededor de una mesa de la biblioteca, en la que estaban sentados Hermione y Draco. Sus respectivos amigos los miraban acusadoramente.

Tomados de la mano, por debajo de la mesa claro, los enamorados solo miraban a sus amigos de vez en cuando. Sus miradas eran retadoras.

Rompiendo el incómodo silencio, Zabinni se dignó a hablar.

¿Es que pensáis estar callados todo el tiempo? Alguna explicación razonable nos tendreis que dar- y recalcó la palabra razonable.

Y las manitas quietas, donde yo pueda verlas- ordenó Ron, mirando acusadoramente al rubio.

¡Ron! No eres mi padre, puedo hacer lo que quiera- le respondió enfadada.- es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que me apetezca ¿de acuerdo? Ya soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones y además…

Una risita interrumpió su pequeño discurso.

¡Draco¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?- pregunto irritada- estoy defendiendo nuestro…

Nada, ya empiezas con tu faceta de sabelotodo responsable- y continuo riéndose, contagiándole la risa a su novia.

¡Eres un idiota!- y le pego un suave golpecito en el hombro, haciéndole reír mas.- ¡deja de reírte ya¡

Los dos empezaron a reírse ante las miradas de sus amigos, que daban por perdido todo.

Creo que se quieren- dijo Pansy, cuando dejaron de reírse y comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera nadie viéndolos.

**END OF BLASH BACK------------**

Después toda la escuela se enteró que estaban juntos. No les importó que algunos no lo aceptaran. Eso era lo que querían, un noviazgo normal.

Y así lo fue. Continuaron juntos tres años más, y después se acabó.

Un día él se fue y no volvió nunca más. Eso no se lo perdonaría.

Estuvo un año deprimida, sus amigos la ayudaron en lo que podían. Se fue de a vivir con sus padres una temporada hasta que conoció a Tom.

Un mago que trabajaba en el Profeta, con el que olvido a Draco y con el que comenzó una nueva vida.

Ahora vivían juntos, en un pequeño piso del Londres mágico. Estaba encantada con él. Era dulce y comprensivo. Todo lo que una chica de 23 años desea tener, pero no es él…

La puerta se abrió y dejó paso a un chico, alto y castaño. Tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios de ver a su chica. Se acercó hasta ella y le besó en la frente. Ella le respondió con uno en la punta de la nariz.

¿Hace cuanto has llegado? Te noto cansada.- le preguntó Tom.

Media hora, quizá un poco menos.-respondió con voz notablemente cansada- ¿Un día duro?

Igual que siempre. ¿Y tú?

Bien, bien- mintió "ha sido horrible"- muy tranquilo, sí. Lo peor fue una mordedura de dragón…

¿Una mordedura de dragón? Vaya, en Inglaterra casi no quedan dragones, le plantearé a mi jefe un artículo sobre…

Pero ella ya no escuchaba, pensaba en él, "¿Cómo le habría mordido un dragón, si aquí casi no quedan¿dónde habría estado todo este tiempo…?"

Hermione¿me estas escuchando?- le preguntó. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.-¿qué te iba diciendo…? Ah, sí. ¿Cómo se llama al que has operado? Es para el articulo.

Pues…- "¿se lo digo?"-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Bien, gracias- se levantó y le dio un corto beso en los labios- voy a llamar a mi jefe para comentarle el articulo. Seguro que le gusta. O eso espero…

Sí, yo me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada. "Y con razón".

000000000000000000000

Después de esperar toda la noche y toda la mañana, Blaise se encontraba agotado, pero con unas enormes ganas de ver como se encontraba su mejor amigo.

No pensó encontrase a Hermione allí, creyó que estaba estudiando para ser Auror. Una pena, la recordaba como una bruja magnífica, esperaba que lo siguiese siendo.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, una larga y solitaria noche. No supo nada mas de ella desde que… Sólo Pansy y él sabían el porqué de su marcha, y lo comprendían perfectamente, pero…

Señor Zabinni, ya puede pasar a verle. Acaba de despertar.-le dijo una medimaga.

¿Cómo está¿Está bien?- preguntaba nervioso.

Véalo usted mismo- y le dejó paso para que entrara en la habitación.

Draco- le llamó.

¡Blaise amigo¡Que alegría verte!- dijo entusiasmado, al ver a su amigo.

¿Cómo has pasado la noche¿Y la operación¿Todo bien?

Tranquilo, tranquilo. Todo está bien, no me falta de nada.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Me alegro, de verdad que me alegro mucho. Estaba muy preocupado. La herida fue muy grave, podrías haber…

Pero no lo he hecho. Estoy vivo¿no¿qué más quieres si no es la vida? Yo me conformo con eso.

Y…-habló sin saber qué decir- ¿seguías dormido después de la operación?

Sí… ¿sabes? He tenido un sueño muy raro. He…he soñado con Hermione, y ella estaba aquí, conmigo, cuando me estaban operando.

¿Pero por-por qué con Hemione? Tú no la has visto…es decir- rectificó- hace tres años que no os veis y…

Sí, ese es el problema. Llevo tres años sin verla, tres años sin ver a mi princesa… Yo la sigo queriendo, Blaise.- Se lamentó- ¿dónde estará?- y le miró buscando respuesta.

Pues, no-no sé. Es-es Aurora¿no?- mintió- Puede estar en cualquier lugar del mundo…

Sí, pero ¿Dónde? Estoy dispuesto a buscarla, llevo mucho tiempo sin ella.

00000000000000000000

Llamó al timbre varias veces. Abrieron la puerta rápidamente. Una chica rubia sonrió al saber quien estaba en la puerta de su casa.

¡Blaise¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa- y se apartó para dejarle entrar.- Y dime qué te trae por aquí.

Pues lo primero, Draco está en el hospital y lo según…-un grito agudo le interrumpió.

¡Cómo que está en el hospital¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó preocupada.

Pues que le mordió un dragón- dijo sin darle importancia- pero el caso es, que una persona muy importante para él estaba allí, y le operó. No te vas a imaginar quien es.

Una persona muy importante para él… ¿Quién…? No.- y cayó en la cuenta de quien era- Granger…- dijo en un murmullo.

La misma.- afirmó.

¿Y Draco lo sabe?

Ese es el problema, que él no lo sabe pero hoy ha tenido un sueño revelador y se ha dado cuenta de que la sigue queriendo. Quiere encontrarla como sea.

No podemos dejar que la encuentre, no quiero que vuelva a pasar aquello…

Sí, tenemos que evitarlo a toda costa…

**Fin del capítulo**

**Rewiews please...**


	2. Mentiras arriesgadas

**CAPÍTULO 2. Mentiras arriesgadas.**

Habían pasado tres días desde que lo vio en el hospital. Bien, su vida no se había visto alterada ni nada por el estilo. Eso era lo que quería, que todo estuviera normal, como siempre.

Tenía miedo de que él pudiera intentar buscarla, "él te abandonó". Cierto, le abandonó, no la buscaría por nada del mundo.

Cuando Draco la dejó, pensó que había hecho algo mal, que él se cansó de ella… Le llamó, le buscó… pero no había rastro de él. Intentó hablar con sus amigos pero no querían decirle nada. Solamente Pansy Parkinson le dijo que lo dejara pasar, que continuara su vida y que se olvidara de él. Eso sería lo mejor, olvidarse de él, como él lo hizo con ella. Así, desistió en su búsqueda, pensando que la habría dejado porque se enamoró de otra o porque se había cansado de ella.

Todo aquello pasó, ahora tenía una vida nueva. Una vida sin Draco Malfoy.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo un libro. Pasó la página, era el final del libro. Lo cerró y vio, encima de la chimenea, una foto. La cogió y sonrió. Ella y sus amigos. Todos estaban sonrientes y alegres. Harry y Ginny estaban medio abrazados, Harry la tenía cogida por la cintura, y Ron la cogía a ella a caballito. En esa foto tenían 17 años. Draco estaba haciendo la foto. Se miró en la foto. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que ahora no tenía…

Ahora que lo recordaba, tenia que llamar a sus amigos, hoy habían quedado para cenar. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacían, y además Ron tenía que presentarles a su nueva novia.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su amigo Ron.

_¿SI?_

_-Hola Ron, soy Hermione._

_-Claro¿Cómo estas?-_preguntó

_Pues bien- _"mentira"- _te llamaba por lo de esta noche¿recuerdas?_

_-Sí, sí. Hemos quedado a las ocho en el restaurante¿no?_

_-Sí, eso es. ¿Podrías llamar a Ginny y a Harry si no te importa? es que tengo que irme dentro _

_de nada al hospital…_

_-No te preocupes Hermione, yo les llamo. Pero…_

_-¿Pero qué?-_le preguntó

_No nada, es que creo que…bueno da igual. Nos vemos esta noche._

_-¡Muchas gracias y hasta esta noche! Adiós_

_-Adiós._

"Bien, otro asunto resuelto"

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, su novio estaba en casa. Fue rápidamente a saludarle con un beso, él le correspondió.

Estamos efusivos hoy¿no?- le dijo Tom

Estamos como siempre, cariño- le dijo con una sonrisita picarona.

Ya, será eso- dijo irónico- ¿alguna novedad?

Esta noche tenemos cena con mis amigos, Ron quiere presentarnos a su nueva novia- le dijo desde el dormitorio, donde se estaba cambiando de ropa.- hemos quedado a las ocho en el restaurante.

Ah, bien- fue lo único que dijo.

¿Ah¿Eso es lo único que dices?-dijo saliendo rápidamente del dormitorio- ¿no te parece buena idea lo de esta noche?- le preguntó temiendo su respuesta.

Pues… no

¿No?- preguntó atónita- ¿se puede saber por qué?

Tengo cosas que hacer.

¡Cosas que hacer!- chilló, estaba empezando a enfadarse- ¡tienes cosas más importantes que te impidan venir conmigo a una cena de amigos!

Sí, las tengo.

¡Ah! Entonces tienes un funeral, una boda o algo por el estilo¿no es así?- dijo irónica e irritada.

No.- otra repuesta corta.

¡Tus repuestas tan cortas están empezando a enfadarme¡contesta otra cosa, por favor!- le pidió.- Tenemos un compromiso y tenemos que ir.

Tengo trabajo, tengo que entregar el artículo mañana, y si voy a la cena no lo terminaré.- le contestó.- además, son tus amigos de siempre, ya los conozco y podemos quedar con ellos cualquier otro día. El trabajo es más importante.

¿Mis amigos de siempre? Ron va a presentarnos a su nueva novia¿de acuerdo?- le explicó- quiere que estemos todos, y ese todos´nos incluye a ti y a mí.- esperó una respuesta, pero como no llegaba, le dijo- egoísta.

Sí, lo seré, pero por lo menos quiero hacer bien mi trabajo.- le dijo.

A Hermione le hervía la sangre de rabia hacia su novio. Roja de la ira como estaba, le gritó.

¡Si no quieres venir conmigo no lo hagas¡Quédate trabajando toda la noche!- chilló.

¡Bien!- le contestó.

¡Bien!- repitió ella.

Cada uno se fue a un lugar. Hermione al trabajo, y Tom a su estudio.

000000000000000000

Tres días. Tres días de soledad. Tres días que llevaba tirado en su casa. Tres días llorando. Tres días bebiendo. Tres largos días…

La puerta sonó. Harry la ignoró, pero llamaron repetidas veces. Decidió decir algo.

¡Si eres Ginny Weasley, vete! - "ojalá fuera ella"- ¡No quiero verte!

No soy Ginny, Harry, soy Ron- aclaró.

Entonces, Harry se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. Aun tenía una botella de Vodka en la mano. Se apoyó en la puerta, y bebió un sorbo.

Sabes, tu hermana es muy mala.-le dijo a Ron, quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry- dijo calmadamente- ábreme, por favor, tenemos que hablar.

Además, no sé por qué demonios se besa con otro¡si me tiene a mí¡Soy Harry Potter, el niño que vivió! Todas quieren estar conmigo, pero ella no.- dio mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se sentaba en el suelo, bebiendo.

Harry… ábreme-dijo cansadamente, pero pensó "demonios, soy mago"y sacó su varita. Apuntó hacia la cerradura y murmuró-¡Alohomora!- la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

Ron no se sorprendió al ver el apartamento de su amigo. Botellas vacías, ropa tirada por el suelo… un completo desorden. Harry se encontraba de igual manera, se le veía destrozado. Ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su pelo más despeinado que de costumbre y parecía que no había comido en días.

Harry, por dios¿vas a contarme todo lo que ha pasado? Llevo días llamándote y no contestas, he llamado a Ginny y no quiere decirme nada. Dime, por favor.

Harry miró a su amigo, dispuesto a contarle el calvario que estaba pasando.

00000000000000000000

El callejón Diagon estaba abarrotado, brujas y magos de todo Londres se encontraban allí. Todo se podía ver desde el Caldero Chorreante, donde esperaba a sus amigos.Varios niños estaban viendo embobados la nueva escoba que había en el escaparate de la tienda de Quiddicht. Les recordaba a él, de pequeño, viendo ilusionado su nueva escoba o su primera varita.

Los recuerdos agolpaban su mente. A pesar del tiempo que estuvo fuera de Inglaterra, lo recordaba todo perfectamente, desde su primer día en Hogwarts hasta el último, desde su primer beso con Hermione hasta el último…

Ahora ella estaría feliz, sin él, ya le habría olvidado. Esperaba que lo hiciera, la verdad. No creyó que una chica con las inquietudes de Hermione fuese a esperarle para toda la vida. Hubo un momento en el que lo pensó. Qué iluso, tendría un nuevo novio, un buen puesto como Auror y seguiría con sus inseparables amigos.

Aún así, intentaría buscarla, saber qué ha sido de su vida, y que ella supiera de él…

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, despertó de sus pensamientos. Se encontró con unos ojos azules muy conocidos por él.

Pansy- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, mientras se levantaba y le plantaba un beso en cada mejilla.

¡Draco!- pero ella fue más efusiva con su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo al que él correspondió.

Cuanto tiempo, te he echado de menos. Siéntate, aún tenemos que esperar a que venga…-se detuvo al mirar al recién llegado- Blaise.

Hola chicos¿me echabais de menos?- preguntó con una sonrisita burlona- seguro que sí.- se sentó al lado de Pansy.

Y bien¿qué querías decirnos? Parecías impaciente por teléfono.-esperó la respuesta de su amigo.

Voy a buscar a Hermione.-dijo tranquilamente.

Pansy y Blaise se miraron. No podía ser, tenían que impedirlo.

No creo que sea una buena idea, Draco.-le dijo el moreno.

Pero ¿por qué, estoy seguro de que ella no me ha olvidado del todo, o eso quiero creer.

Yo estoy con Blaise. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no te ha olvidado? Seguramente tiene novio y un trabajo fuera de Londres. Te costaría mucho encontrarla y, si la llegas a encontrar- miró a Blaise- puede que te rechace.

Pensaba que ibais a ayudarme¡somos amigos!- dijo esto muy serio y miró su reloj- tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer. Voy a quedarme en Londres definitivamente.-Se dio la vuelta para irse.

¡Espera!- le llamó su amigo- ¿quedamos esta noche para cenar y nos cuentas tus…planes?- pareció pensarlo- por favor, apenas hemos estado los tres juntos desde que volviste.

Está bien, esta noche a las ocho en el restaurante "La Varita". Nos vemos.- dicho esto, se fue.

¡Qué demonios vamos a hacer, Blaise¡Está dispuesto a buscarla y remover cielo y tierra para encontrarla!

No creo que sea para tanto…-dijo no muy convencido

Estamos hablando de Draco. Usará todos sus contactos y descubrirá que no es Auror, que vive en Londres y que trabaja de sanadora en San Mungo, y todo puede saberlo en un solo día.

Visto así…-le dijo después de escuchar todo lo que su mejor amigo podía hacer.

¿Sabes si Granger tiene novio¿Cómo se encontraba el otro día en el hospital¿Has visto últimamente a Potter o Weasley¿Has…- fue interrumpida por su amigo

¡Pansy por favor¡Estás histérica!-le dijo- Draco no va a encontrarla, sus "contactos" no pueden darle esa información a nadie, por muy importante que seas. Además, a Draco jamás se le pasará por la cabeza que Hermione es sanadora, creo recordar que ella detestaba la medicina mágica. No hay por qué preocuparse, está todo controlado.

Eso espero Blaise, eso espero.

000000000000000000

Terminó de escribir el artículo de hoy. Su jefe le había dado el visto bueno. Mejor, no quería volver a escribirlo. Ahora podía irse a casa y tirarse un rato en el sofá, después se iría a dormir…

¡Mierda!- se había acordado de la cena con los amigos de Hermione.

Habían discutido por eso, no tendría que ir, o tal vez…

Se fue rápidamente hacia la sala de descanso del periódico. Se acercó a la chimenea y cogió polvos Flu. Los echó y murmuró unas palabras.

No le gustaba mucho ese lugar pero tenía que hacerlo. Dio unos pasos hacia delante en la oscuridad. Una mano le jaló el brazo.

¡Joder, qué susto me has dado, John! podrías recibirme de otra manera¿no crees?

Sí, pero no tendría gracia, Tom- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí¿Te ha llamado…?

No, no. Pero tengo que decirle algo, ya sabes cómo se pone si no se lo cuentas tú mismo.

Y que lo digas.

Sabes ¿dónde está ahora mismo, tengo prisa y…- se calló al ver la expresión de su compañero.

Aquí estoy¿me buscabas?

¡Oh! Está aquí, pues verá…

Tutéame, me haces sentir mayor de la otra manera.- el chico asintió- ¿y bien?- le preguntó sentándose en un sillón.

He tenido una discusión.- al ver sus cejas alzarse, siguió hablando- una discusión con…con Hermione.

¡Qué? Te dije que ni una¿entiendes, ni una sola. No podemos permitir que te deje ahora.-se calmó un poco- ¿y por qué ha sido?

No…no me apetecía ir a una estúpida cena con sus amigos.

¡Me da igual que no te apetezca¡Arréglalo inmediatamente! Vas a ir a esa cena, sea estúpida o no, y serás más cariñoso y amable que nunca¿de acuerdo? Ahora, vete.

El chico asintió y se fue rápidamente de allí. Las 20:15, no era demasiado tarde.

0000000000000

Se bajó del coche justo en frente del restaurante, tuvo suerte de encontrar aparcamiento libre en el centro, era difícil. Caminó hacia el local. Ya había estado en ese lugar varias veces; con sus amigos, con sus padres, y con…Draco. Había estado con él allí en su cumpleaños y en un aniversario. A Draco le encantaba ese lugar, y, a ella le gustaba porque él disfrutaba allí, y ella disfrutaba si él lo hacía.

De repente se encontró sola, delante de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. "¿Entro o no entro, supongo que Ron tiene la mesa reservada, o eso espero…"

Después de unos segundos de reflexión, y de estar parada como una tonta delante del restaurante decidió entrar.

El lugar era precioso, tal como lo recordaba…

**FLASH BACK-------**

¿Te gusta?- le preguntó con sus ojos brillándole a la luz de las velas.

Es…es…- no podía decir nada de la emoción- Draco, me encanta.

Me alegro. Sabes- le dijo cogiéndole una mano- deberíamos celebrar siempre nuestro aniversario aquí.

Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños- le dijo extrañada- nuestro aniversario es dentro de un mes, y no se si podremos pagar todo esto… ya hemos venido varias veces y…

No- le besó la mano- te- le beso en la mejilla- preocupes- y le dio un ultimo beso en los labios.

Te quiero, no me dejes nunca- le dijo ella muy cerca de sus labios.

No lo haré-le dijo él.

**END OF BLASH BACK-------**

Esa fue la última vez que estuvieron allí, juntos. Esa fue la primera vez que le prometió algo que no cumplió.

Una mano en su brazo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió al saber de quien se trataba.

¡Ron!- y le dio un efusivo abrazo, que él recibió encantado- ¡que alegría¡Ha pasado un mes!

Yo también te he echado de menos- le dijo aun en el abrazo-yo también.

Y bien- le dijo al separarse- ¿Dónde está esa misteriosa chica?

Pues ven, vamos a sentarnos. Esta retocándose o algo de eso que hacéis las mujeres.

¿Y tu novio¿También está retocándose?- preguntó irónico, pero al ver la cara de su amiga, se preocupó- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pues hemos discutido, él no… no quería venir, dice que su trabajo es más importante que una cena…-le explicó.

Amm- no sabía que decirle- no te preocupes, ya se arreglará.

¿Dónde están tu hermana y Harry, ya deberían estar aquí- le preguntó extrañada.

Ehh… no van a poder venir- "no tengo que decirle la verdad, se deprimiría aun mas"-están de viaje.- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

¿De viaje? No me han dicho nada, que raro…

Eh… allí está- le dijo saludándola con la mano.

Oye estáis en la mesa mas alejada del lugar¿eh?- les dijo la chica, sentándose justo en frente de Hermione.- Hola, yo soy… - se calló al ver quien tenia delante suya.

¿Emily?

OOOOOOOO

Ves, Blaise. Este lugar es maravilloso. Aquí he pasado algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida… con mi princesa.- bajó la mirada, abatido.

Venga, Draco. Olvídala ya¿quieres?- le dijo Pansy.

No es tan fácil¿vale? Pensé que la había olvidado con…con esa.- dijo con una mueca de asco.

En eso te doy la razón, amigo- le apoyó Blaise.- esa mujer es una víbora, no sé como saliste con ella.

Blaise, se la presentaste tú.-le recordó Pansy

Oh, es cierto. Lo olvidé.-dijo con un tono inocente- qué mas da, conozco a tantas…- reconoció. Draco y Pansy se miraron pensando en lo iluso que era su amigo.

Bueno, quiero que sepáis que he estado esta mañana en el Ministerio para pedir información acerca de Hemione y su paradero. Hablé con todas las personas que conozco salo con tres, que no se encontraban allí.

Y… ¿te la dieron?- "ojalá que no"

No. Me dijeron que no podían darme esa información. Aun así, seguí insistiendo y descubrí que Hermione está actualmente en Londres. Lo que no sé es donde…

Pues…pues yo no me fiaría de lo que dice el Ministerio, pueden engañarte.-Dijo Pansy no muy convencida de sus palabras. Miró a Blaise en busca de ayuda.

Eh…sí, sí. Son muy tramposos, Draco. Nunca te fíes de ellos.- Continuó Blaise mirando significativamente a Pansy preguntándole con la mirada qué debía decir ahora.

Draco los miraba sorprendido mientras hablaban y daban sus ideas.

Chicos, estáis muy raros.-se levantó- Voy al servicio.-y se marchó.

Eres un idiota, Blaise. Podrías haber dicho algo más… creíble.

Perdone usted, mi señoría.-le dijo burlón.- le recompensaré con algo…

Cállate-le respondió fastidiada.

OOOOOOO

Durante varios minutos hubo un silencio incómodo entre todos los presentes. Hermione se quedó pasmada al ver a la nueva novia de su mejor amigo. "¡Dios mío, es Emily¿qué le digo, qué hago…?" No se llevaba mal con la chica pero, era su jefa¿de qué iban a hablar? De la cantidad de enfermos que hay por hechizos mal hechos?" No, definitivamente hoy no era su día.

Por otro lado, Emily, estaba igual. Con una sonrisita nerviosa y mirando a Ron de reojo. Cuando llegó a la mesa y vio quién era la mejor amiga de su novio…Su jefa. "¿Cómo le llamo, Srta. Granger o Hermione…?"

Eh… ¿os conocíais?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio

Las dos chicas contestaron asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando al pelirrojo.

Pues qué bien ¿no?- dijo tímidamente- así tenemos más cosas de las que hablar y nos ahorramos las presentaciones.

Sí, qué bien…- dijo Hermione.

Yo…yo voy al servicio. Os dejo solas.- Y vieron como el Weasley se marchaba con paso rápido hacia el servicio.

Y… ¿qué tal el trabajo?- "¡mierda!" pensó Hermione "ya he metido la pata"

OOOOOOOO

Llegó a la puerta del servicio de hombres. "Qué apartado está esto", pensó. Fue a abrir la puerta pero parecía que alguien hacía lo mismo desde el interior. "Joder" y siguió tirando del picaporte, hasta que la otra persona le ganó la jugada y consiguió abrir la puerta.

Nada más que salió se chocó con el pelirrojo.

Lo sien…- se paró al ver quién era- ¡Weasley!- dijo sorprendido.

¿Malfoy?- preguntó, aunque era rubio y con buen porte. Sí, era un Malfoy.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo con una mezcla de rabia y confusión.

Ya ves¿no te alegras de verme?

Malfoy, pudimos llevarnos bien en una época, y por otros motivos ajenos a mi voluntad, pero desde que dejaste a Hermione…- le recordó.

Eso puedo explicarlo…

No quiero que me expliques nada, Malfoy. Ya está todo dicho y hecho. No te vuelvas a acercar a ella. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerle daño.

Pero¿está aquí contigo?

No está aquí, estoy con… otra persona.-le mintió.- No intentes buscarla, Malfoy, te lo advierto.

Tú sabes dónde está, puedes ayudarme. No voy a hacerle ningún daño, de verdad. Yo la sigo queriendo.

Puedo ayudarte, el problema es que no quiero. Y eso de que la sigues queriendo… Permíteme decirte que lo dudo. En fin, adiós Malfoy. Y recuerda, no intentes buscarla.- Y se fue dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

OOOOOOOO

¡Draco! Has tardado mucho. Te estamos esperando para cenar…-le dijo Pansy al verlo llegar a la mesa.

Es que me he encontrado a alguien y nos hemos quedado charlando…

Eres muy mal amigo¿sabes¡Yo aquí, muriéndome de hambre, y tú charlando!-Dijo Blaise.

Cierra la boca Blaise. ¿Sabéis a quien me he encontrado?-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- con Weasley.

¿Qué?- dijo Pansy secamente- ¿el…el pelirrojo?

¿Ron Weasley¿El amigo de Granger?

Sí, el mismo. Ya sé quien me va a ayudar a encontrarla…

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

**

¡Hola! Primero, muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí. Me alegraron mucho el día.

Lo segundo, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste.

Besitossss. Nos vemos

Reviews...


End file.
